Ryōta Kise
|zdjęcie = |kanji = 黄瀬 涼太 |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 16 |wzrost = 189 cm |waga = 77 kg |urodziny = 18. czerwca, Bliźnięta |grupa krwi = A |zespół = Teikō (kiedyś) Kaijō |pozycja = Niski skrzydłowy |talent = Kopiowanie Perfekcyjna Kopia Zone |pierwsze wystąpienie manga = Rozdział 3 |pierwsze wystąpienie anime = Odcinek 2 |głos vomic = Takashi Ōhara |głos anime = Ryōhei Kimura }} Ryōta Kise (黄瀬 涼太, Ryōta Kise) był jednym z Pokolenia Cudów, który teraz gra w Liceum Kaijō. Znany jest ze swoich możliwości kopiowania stylu gry przeciwnika i każdej techniki, którą zobaczy z większą mocą niż oryginalna. Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Kise w stroju Kaijō Kise ma średniej długości blond (a właściwie złoto-żółte) włosy, a jego oczy są koloru miodowego. Wyróżniają go długie - niemal dziewczęce - rzęsy. Ma srebrny kolczyk w lewym uchu. Na co dzień jest ubrany w mundurek swojej szkoły, składający się z szarej marynarki i spodni, białej koszuli i czarnego krawatu. Ryota podczas meczy nosi koszulkę z numerem 7. Osobowość = Kise ma bardzo beztroską i przyjemną osobowość. Prawie zawsze na jego twarzy gości uśmiech. Próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z każdym, również z tymi, którzy wydają się ponurzy i zdystansowani (np. Midorima). Dodaje ''-cchi'' do nazwisk swoich towarzyszy z drużyny gimnazjum i osób, które uważa za silne, takich jak Kurokocchi (Kuroko), Midorimacchi (Midorima), Aominecchi (Aomine) lub Kagamicchi (Kagami). Chociaż poza boiskiem jest beztroski, to może być bardzo zdeterminowany i poważny podczas gry. W meczu przeciwko Aomine mówi, że chce go pokonać za wszelką cenę i tym samym przysłużyć się swojej drużynie. = Kuroko był osobistym instruktorem Kise w gimnazjum, kiedy zaczynał grać w koszykówkę. Uważa, że Kuroko jest wyjątkowo silny i głęboko go szanuje, z pewną obsesją. Zawsze stara się podkreślić, jak niesamowity jest Tetsuya i twierdzi, że w gimnazjum byli najlepszymi przjaciółmi (był dość zrozpaczony, gdy Kuroko temu zaprzeczył). Twierdził nawet, że płakał co noc po tym jak Tetsuya odrzucił jego ofertę grania dla Kaijō. Wspomina o tym wydarzeniu, mówiąc: "Kurokocchi mnie odrzucił". Kiedy Kasamatsu próbuje mówić o Pokoleniu Cudów, Kise zawsze wspomina o Kuroko, co kończy się dla niego niezbyt przyjemnie. Historia thumb|right|200px|Kise obserwuje grę Aomine Na drugim roku w Gimnazjum Teikō, Kise użył zdolność kopiowania aby uzyskać "A" w piłce nożnej, w tym samym czasie konkurując z Tanaką. Mimo, że był popularny, przystojny i utalentowany, był tym bardzo znudzony. To dlatego, że w każdym sporcie którego próbował, nie miał konkurencji. Spacerował po terenie szkoły, gdy dostał w głowę piłką do koszykówki. Piłka należała do Aomine, który przeprosił i pobiegł z powrotem na trening. Kise poszedł za nim i zobaczył jak gra. Był zaskoczony i pomyślał, że znalazł konkurencję dla siebie. Złożył wniosek do klubu koszykarskiego, który został zatwierdzony. Kise otrzymał osobistego instruktora, Kuroko. Uważał, że to naprawdę dziwne, że tak niesamowity gracz jak on ma mieć małego i słabego instruktora. Był jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony, kiedy usłyszał, że Kuroko należy do Pokolenia Cudów. Zapytał o niego Aomine, a ten odpowiedział, że moc Kuroko to inna sprawa i że zrozumie w meczu. Kise i Kuroko zostali przydzieleni do udziału w meczu Teikō w drugim składzie. thumb|left|315x315px|Kuroko podaje do Kise Gdy szli w kierunku sali, Kise zapytał Kuroko, czy założy się z nim o swój uniform, a wygra ten, kto zdobędzie więcej punktów. Kuroko odmówił i powiedział, że to, co robi się dla zespołu jest ważniejsze niż pojedyncze punkty. Teikō przegrywali i Kise został umieszczony w grze. Spodziewał się, że gra będzie łatwa, ale został natychmiast zablokowany przez dwóch mężczyzn i nie mógł się ruszyć. Kuroko wchodząc na pole poprosił Kise o pomoc, ponieważ jest światłem, które sprawi, że cień będzie silniejszy. Kuroko używa Misdirection, dostaje piłkę i podaje do Kise, który zdobywa kosz. Kise jest zdumiony zdolnością Kuroko i ostatecznie wygrywa. Po meczu podchodzi do niego i pyta, czy lubi poświęcać się dla innych ludzi, by zdobywali punkty. Kuroko odpowiada, że nie, ale wszystko to robi dla wygranej. Umiejętności Perfect copy Tym, co czyni Kise geniuszem, jest zdecydowanie jego umiejętność kopiowania innych i wykorzystywanie tego z jeszcze większą siłą. Jednak każdy ma swoje wady. Ryota nie potrafi bowiem skopiować stylu żadnego członka pokolenia cudów. Jednak w meczu z Aomine, walczy ze sobą, a kiedy postanawia już więcej go nie podziwiać, udaje mu się skopiować jego styl. Z każdą chwilą udoskonala swoje nowe ruchy i walczy na równi z dawnym mentorem. Wszyscy w jednym Wraz z rozwojem historii dowiadujemy się, że Kise dalej się rozwija i udaje mu się skopiować styl również pozostałych członków Pokolenia Cudów. Jego perfect copy pozwala mu na korzystanie ze stylów swoich kolegów przez 5 minut gry. Cytaty Ciekawostki *W pierwszym sondażu Kise usytuował się na 4. miejscu z 1065 głosami. W drugim zajął 2. miejsce, uzyskując 1309 głosów. *Kanji 黄 (Ki) w jego nazwisku oznacza żółty, sugerując kolor jego włosów. *Biorąc pod uwagę japoński rok szkolny (w którym szkoła zaczyna i kończy się w kwietniu), Kise byłby najstarszym z Pokolenia Cudów, natomiast Kuroko byłby najmłodszy. *Według Książki Postaci, jeśli Kise posiadałby alternatywną pracę, to zostałby pilotem. *Ulubioną rozrywką Ryōty jest karaoke. *Jego typ dziewczyny to taka, która nie będzie chciała go związać. *Jego motto brzmi: "Bądź uczciwy wobec siebie". *W powieści Replace, Kise wykorzystał swoją zdolność kopiowania w Dance Dance Revolution, kopiując ruchy i rytm, i osiągając tym najwyższy wynik. *W Q&A w dziale 121 zostało powiedziane, że nienawidzi dżdżownic i uważa je za obrzydliwe. *Zdjęcia Kise jako modela są często prezentowane w czasopiśmie Zunon Boy. *Został modelem z powodu swojej starszej siostry.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 204, strona 14 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Ryōta Kise Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Niscy skrzydłowi Kategoria:Liceum Kaijō Kategoria:Pokolenie Cudów